


School Spirit

by Jorb



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, there's actual card games in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Jorb
Summary: After Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Syrus was prepared to never get any answers about the appearance of the Dark Magician Girl. He never could have expected just how wrong he'd be, how many of his dreams would come true, and how much he'd have to be prepared to fight for it all.A canon divergence AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duel Monster Spirit Day Continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529319) by Dark Magician Girl 1990. 

‘_I’ve gotta find her! I’ve gotta know… if it was really her!’_

As night fell over the festival site, Syrus Truesdale had only one thing on his mind. Duel Monsters Spirit Day had brought some excitement, that much was to be expected, but what caught everyone by surprise had been the dead ringer for Dark Magician Girl that appeared to duel Jaden. Sure, plenty of the students at Duel Academy were wearing costumes for the event, but nobody knew who it’d been underneath, so could it really have been…?

A nearby commotion drew Syrus’s attention. Hoping that she’d come back, he turned to look and saw… Alexis and her friends in _their_ costumes.

Mindy shouted out, “Check us out! Harpy Lady Sisters in the house!”

“But no pictures,” chimed in Jasmine, “Lexi won’t allow it.”

“You wouldn’t either if you had a big bro like mine,” said ‘Lexi’ with a huff, though failing to hide the amusement in her voice at the accusation.

Syrus smiled, seeing that his friends were having a good time, and looked up at the stars.

‘_Oh well… I guess you’re gone,’ _thought Syrus, to her as much as to himself, as he sat down on a nearby stack of tires. _‘__I just wanna say, you made me remember how much fun dueling can be. You made us all remember, whoever you are!’_

“I won’t forget you, Dark Magician Girl,” he finally said aloud, closing his eyes.

“I won’t forget you either, Sy,” said a familiar voice at his side, “and I’m sure one day we’ll meet up again.”

Syrus felt something on his cheek, along with a ‘mwah’, and quickly opened his eyes to look around. Nobody was there.

Nervous laughter bubbled up from inside Syrus. “Oookay, time for bed, I’m starting to hallucinate!”

“Well, then that makes two of us,” said Jaden, approaching from behind Syrus, “because I saw her too, Syrus!”

“Saw who?” replied Syrus, as his brain began struggling to comprehend what exactly had just happened, “There’s nobody here! Don’t be ridiculous, Jaden!”

“Yeah, ok, you’re right,” smiled Jaden, “there was no one here. But I think that that ‘no one’,” he continued, looking up at the sky, “has a crush on you, Syrus.”

Syrus looked up see where Jaden was looking, and saw a translucent Dark Magician Girl floating above them, who smiled, and with a small giggle, vanished away into sparkling light.

“So you really did see it!” exclaimed Syrus, “and it really was her! Then you know what that means?” His grin grew wide. “I really got my first kiss!”

As Jaden laughed, and Syrus stammered a defense of himself, the light-that-was-Dark-Magician-Girl flew off into the sky, away from Duel Academy...


	2. A Duel, Already?

As the sun rose into the sky above Duel Academy, Syrus reluctantly found himself waking up.

“Aww man,” he mumbled to nobody in particular, “and I was having a great dream about Dark Magician Girl, too.”

“Oh yeah?” chimed a voice from nearby. Syrus looked over to see his best friend, roommate, and current annoyance Jaden, grinning at him. “What kind of dream?”

“No way, nuh uh, I’m not telling you, you’ll just make fun of me again,” whined Syrus as he rolled back over on his bed, “you always do this, Jay.”

Jaden just laughed. “What can I say, guilty as charged! But hey, after what happened yesterday, maybe it actually meant something! Cause, y’know, spirit stuff! So spill, bro!”

“Alright, fine,” sighed Syrus, “but it really wasn’t much – just that I dreamed that Dark Magician Girl decided to stay instead of leaving at the end, and decided to become a part of my Deck!” He rolled over onto his face. “There, now go ahead and get the teasing over with.”

“Nah, I can understand that one,” said Jaden simply, much to Syrus’s surprise.

“Huh?” Syrus said eloquently, as he jumped back up from his bed, “You mean… you’re not going to make fun of me this time?”

“No way bro, I totally get it!” replied Jaden, “After all, it’s not every day you get to meet your idol, and I don’t blame you for wanting more of a chance to talk to her!” He paused, then added, “Though I guess if you really insist, I could tease you about the whole Deck thing...”

“No, no, that’s quite enough, thank you!” shouted Syrus, gently shoving Jaden onto the floor, as both of them began laughing. Chumley, on the other hand, simply rolled over in his bunk and tried to go back to sleep.

As the daily events of the standard morning routine took over, the topic was quickly forgotten by most. Jaden was more interested in thinking about who the last Shadow Rider remaining could be, and more importantly, what kind of duelist they were. Chumley, on the other hand, was mostly occupied with hunting down some grilled cheese.

Syrus, though, couldn’t quite get the idea out of his head, even as he and his friends were walking back to the dorm after class that afternoon. He’d really met the actual, real, Dark Magician Girl… and she’d kissed him! On the cheek, but still, it TOTALLY counted, no matter what Jaden said. If only she really had stuck around…

“You ok there, Sy?” chimed Jaden from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. “You’ve been kinda distant all day. That whole Dark Magician Girl thing really getting to you, huh?”

“Yeah,” admitted Syrus with a slump, “I just… I really wish I’d gotten more of a chance to talk to her! Or any chance at all, really. I think you’re the only one she really even talked with, and that’s because you were dueling her!”

“Aww, c’mon Sy, cheer up!” Jaden suddenly broke into a grin, slinging an arm over Syrus’s shoulder. “Hey, I got an idea. So maybe you weren’t the one to duel her, but you could duel the one who was! Then it’s like you’re only one duel away from her, right? So let’s throw down!”

“Uh, Jaden,” chimed in Chumley, “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that.”

“Sure it does,” said Jaden, tightening his grip, “besides, I haven’t dueled Sy in ages, and I wanna see how he’s improved! Actually, that reminds me, Chumley, I don’t think you and I have really dueled each other yet! Maybe we can go a round afterwards?”

“I uh, I just remembered I left my oven on, so uh, I’d better go take care of that,” stammered Chumley, who immediately made a break for it, “good luck on your duel, Syrus!”

“We have an oven?” mused Jaden, as Syrus finally managed to wriggle his way out of Jaden’s headlock.

“Well, since Chumley’s not available as a distraction anymore,” sighed Syrus, “I guess I’ll duel you, Jaden.”

Jaden’s grin almost split his face in half. “That’s the spirit, Sy! So, get your game on!”

The two boys deployed their Duel Disks, set their Decks, and…

“Let’s duel!” [Syrus LP: 4000 – Jaden LP: 4000]

“I’ll even let you have the first move, Sy,” said Jaden, brimming with confidence, “so show me what you’ve got!”

“If you insist!” returned Syrus, drawing his first card. As he looked over his starting cards, an idea jumped out at him. “I summon [Jetroid](https://i.imgur.com/iJr87Ln.png) [1200/1800] in attack mode!” he declared, as the holographic form of the jet-like robot appeared on the field. “That’s all for now.”

“Not a bad start, Sy… but I’ll do you one better!” fired back Jaden, “I activate the Spell [Polymerization](https://i.imgur.com/6jlK4Qe.png)! With it, I can fuse two Elemental HERO monsters from my hand! And I fuse… my [Avian](https://i.imgur.com/dssJFG2.png) and my [Bubbleman](https://i.imgur.com/hmOR8p3.png)! So come on out, [Elemental HERO Mariner](https://i.imgur.com/9xYwvOn.png) [1400/1000]!”

Jaden’s new monster, a green-skinned hero with a small blue suit and some big anchors on his arms, appeared on the field, to Syrus’s confusion.

‘_Mariner?’_ he mused, _‘I haven’t seen him use that one before. But only 1400 attack points __for a fusion__? __That’s less than Sparkman__… something must be up. Even so, I __still __have a plan!’_

“I’ll throw down a face-down, and then… Elemental HERO Mariner, attack!” called out Jaden, but before the attack itself could launch, Syrus cut in.

“Not so fast, Jaden! My Jetroid has a special effect! When it’s the target of an attack, I can activate a Trap card from my hand! Didn't see that coming, did you?” With a grin, Syrus began reaching towards his [Magic Cylinder](https://i.imgur.com/8riU0EI.png).

“Is that so?” replied Jaden, with a grin just as big, “Then I guess it’s a good thing it’s not your Jetroid that I’m attacking!”

“Say what?”

“My Mariner has an effect of his own! See, when I have a face-down Spell or Trap, my Mariner can attack you directly! Now go! Anchor Aweigh!”

Syrus screamed in reflex as the holographic anchor passed right through him from the direct attack. [Syrus LP: 4000 → 2600]

“Heh, good one, Jaden,” said Syrus, steadying himself, “but that means I still have my monster! Now to see what I can do with it! My turn, I draw!”

And then Syrus froze. And blinked. That… couldn’t be right. He took off his glasses, gave them a quick clean, and put them back on again aaaaand nope, the card he drew didn’t change.

Jaden must have noticed something was wrong, as he called out, “Hey Sy, everything good over there?”

But Syrus barely even heard him. He was too focused on the card he’d somehow just drawn.

Syrus Truesdale had just drawn... Dark Magician Girl?


	3. And The Crowd Goes Wild

Syrus stared at the card in his hand, unbelieving. This… this couldn’t be right. Only Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself, had this card in his Deck. It was one of his more iconic monsters!

So why, and how, was he holding it?

“Hello? Earth to Syrus?” called Jaden, snapping Syrus out of his stupor.

“Huh? Oh, right! The duel! Yeah, um, it’s my turn now!”

Syrus looked over his hand one more time. _‘If I just try to defend against his [Mariner](https://i.imgur.com/9xYwvOn.png),’_ he thought, _‘it’ll go past my defenses again and attack me directly! Sure, I can play my [Magic Cylinder](https://i.imgur.com/8riU0EI.png), but I can only use that once, and nothing in my hand right now is strong enough to actually take it out. Nothing except...’_

He paused, and decided that answers could probably wait. If he’s not just dreaming again, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity! _‘Aw man, here goes nothing, I guess!’_

“I’m… I’m gonna sacrifice my [Jetroid](https://i.imgur.com/iJr87Ln.png), so I can summon a new monster!”

Jaden perked up. “Wait, you’re sacrificing? You’re bringing out UFOroid? Doesn’t that thing only have 1200 attack points?”

“That’s not what I’m playing this time, Jaden!”

“Huh?” Confusion was plastered all over Jaden’s face. “But… I’ve seen your cards before when we were preparing for that duel against the Paradox Brothers! Isn’t UFOroid the only tribute monster in your Deck?”

Syrus allowed himself a small smile. “Not anymore. I summon the one and only… [Dark Magician Girl](https://i.imgur.com/5D9Rwq8.png) [2000/1700]!”

Jetroid self-destructed, and as it fell apart, a ball of light ejected itself from the cockpit. After a few moments, it resolved itself into a blue-and-pink-robed girl floating where the plane monster had been moments before. She grinned, and happily exclaimed, “Hi again, everybody!”

Jaden could only gape, as other nearby students who had been loitering after classes began to notice what exactly was going on in this duel. Dark Magician Girl flashed a quick peace sign at the onlookers, and discussion quickly sprung up.

“Is that Dark Magician Girl?”

“No way, dude. Only the King of Games has that card.”

“Must be some kind of counterfeit!”

“Or maybe, that blue haired kid is actually Yugi in a wig!”

“I don’t think his hair would fit under a wig, man.”

Syrus looked at all the attention the duel was drawing with a growing nervousness. Well, the card had worked, he’d actually summoned Dark Magician Girl… so now what? He hadn’t counted on drawing a crowd, but one was quickly forming. Everyone seemed so excited to see the Dark Magician Girl in action again so soon after Spirit Day, that Syrus couldn’t help but start to feel excited too, despite himself.

‘_Well, if these people want to see Dark Magician Girl in action… then I guess I’d better get on with the show!’_

“Alright, Dark Magician Girl,” yelled Syrus, with as much confidence as he could muster, “attack Jaden’s Elemental HERO Mariner with Dark Burning Attack!”

Dark Magician Girl spun around, and unleashed a pink orb of magic from her staff. It grew to encompass Mariner, before detonating and destroying the monster, leaving Jaden reeling from the damage. [Jaden LP: 4000 → 3400]

As the crowd cheered, Jaden shouted, “I activate my trap card! [Hero Signal](https://i.imgur.com/XFV6eJq.png)! When my monster is destroyed, I can summon a new Elemental HERO to the field! So everyone give a warm welcome to [Elemental HERO Wildheart](https://i.imgur.com/b567Y7O.png) [1500/1600]!”

With Jaden’s new hero arriving on the field, the silence was deafening.

“Aw, c’mon guys, he may not be Dark Magician Girl, but he has his own kind of charm too, right?”

Syrus decided it would be best to spare Jaden any comments from the crowd by moving things along. “I set two cards face down, and end my turn.”

“Alright, then that means that it’s my go! I’m going to start things off by calling another hero to the field, [Elemental HERO Sparkman](https://i.imgur.com/lQ1o3Fh.png) [1600/1400]!”

“Sorry, Jay, but you’ll have to do better than that if you want to beat Dark Magician Girl’s 2000 attack points!”

“You mean like this?” replied Jaden, holding up another card. “I active the equip spell [Cyclone Boomerang](https://i.imgur.com/Jx5nOMd.png), and equip it to my Wildheart! So now, he gains 500 attack points [Wildheart ATK: 1500 → 2000]! And with that, Wildheart, attack his Dark Magician Girl with Wild Walloping Boomerang!”

‘_Huh?’_ thought Syrus, _‘Is he going for a tie? Well, I still have my Magic Cylinder, __actually f__ace-down __this time__, so I can send all that damage back to him, and be in a good position next turn...’_

“Oh, and there’s something you should know about my Wildheart! In case you had any ideas about those face-downs of yours, Wildheart’s immune to the effects of all trap cards!”

“What?” was all Syrus could manage, before the two monsters collided, with Dark Magician Girl falling to a boomerang attack, and Wildheart being destroyed by a magic blast.

The crowd booed loudly at the destruction of Dark Magician Girl, and some people in the crowd outright walked away in disappointment, while others began trying to heckle Jaden for daring to attack their beloved monster.

Undeterred, Jaden continued on. “With Wildheart destroyed in the battle, that means Cyclone Boomerang was destroyed as well, activating its other effect! Now, I can destroy every spell and trap card on the field, and you take 500 points of damage for each!”

The boomerang flew back in out of seemingly nowhere, tearing right through both of Syrus’s face-down cards, before curving around to strike Syrus himself. [Syrus LP: 2600 → 1600]

“And with that,” continued Jaden, “you’re now wide open for a direct attack, without any face-downs, and it seems to me like Sparkman has just enough attack points to finish the job!”

“Not quite, Jaden! Actually, I should be thanking you for your boomerang destroying my cards!”

“Wait, what?”

With a grin, Syrus revealed one of his face-downs before sending it to the Graveyard. “One of the cards you destroyed was [Wonder Garage](https://i.imgur.com/pKViwUA.png)! When it’s destroyed when face down on the field, I can summon a level 4 or lower Machine from my hand! So, I summon [Gyroid](https://i.imgur.com/Q87br1p.png) [1000/1000] in defense mode! And it can’t be destroyed by battle once per turn, so your Sparkman can’t get through!”

What neither Syrus or Jaden expected, however, was the crowd to now start booing at _Syrus_ as the helicopter ‘roid appeared on the field.

“No way, forget that stupid copter, bring back Dark Magician Girl!”

“Yeah, bring her back! Bring her back!”

“We want Dark Magician Girl!”

Syrus and Jaden shared a look of concern. “Uh, Syrus?” ventured Jaden, as the crowd grew increasingly more hostile. “I’m starting to think we might want to get out of here before things get ugly!”

With angry students beginning to advance on them, Jaden took that as his cue to make a break for it, running off into the surrounding woods. Syrus, shouting a weary “Wait up!” was right behind him, as the duel holograms faded away, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this chapter wasn’t even supposed to happen, really. The duel was going to end with Syrus drawing DMG, and then cut to later that evening, but when I started trying to write some flashback stuff it kind of got away from me. Luckily for me I hadn’t established stuff like Sy’s hand or Jaden’s face-down, so I was free to ad-lib cards.
> 
> Can you imagine Yugi trying to wear a wig? I can’t imagine it would be very convincing.


	4. Questions, Answers, and More Questions

Syrus sat at the cliffside behind the Slifer Red dorm, staring at the ocean as he wondered how and why things had suddenly gotten so strange.

He glanced down at the Deck in his hands, and sighed. Yep, Dark Magician Girl was still there, still just as non-imaginary as before. Normally, he’s sure he’d be thrilled about his card crush sticking around like that – heck, he’d even dreamed about it the night before after all – but the mysterious circumstances, coupled with the near-incident during the duel with Jaden earlier, made it hard to fully appreciate the situation.

Remembering the crowd of specators, Syrus grimaced. After he and Jaden made their escape, he had hoped he hadn’t been like that yesterday when Jaden had dueled Dark Magician Girl, but then he remembered that he had been doing at least some fanboying during his announcements. He couldn’t help but wonder if he could have very easily ended up going along with today’s mob mentality himself if someone else had been dueling in his place. And even if he wouldn’t, it still made him question why she’d even stick around at all, or for that matter, what she was doing here in the first place.

He pulled Dark Magician Girl’s card out from his Deck and stared at it, as if the cardboard and ink would give him answers with sufficient eye contact.

“I wish you’d just talk to me or something,” he said aloud, “so I could find out what’s going on here...”

He went to place the card back in his Deck, but before he could, it started to glow. Syrus watched, wide-eyed, as the glow coalesced off the card into a now somewhat familiar looking ball of light, which floated over next to him… and resolved itself into the translucent form of Dark Magician Girl.

As Syrus jumped up in surprise (and almost stumbled off the edge of the cliff before catching himself), Dark Magician Girl smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. “I guess it’s about time I explained myself, huh?”

“D… Dark Magician Girl? Is it really you?” managed Syrus, before continuing with the very important questions of, “What? How? Why?”

Dark Magician Girl sat down on the ground, and motioned for Syrus to do the same. “Well, it’s a bit of a long story,” she said cautiously, “and I’m not really sure where to start, or how much I should even tell.”

After a pause, Syrus offered, “Well, maybe start with why you’re not with Yugi Muto?”

Dark Magician Girl nodded, and, after taking a breath, began her story.

* * *

_As I’m sure you know, I’ve been one of Yugi’s monsters for a long time. While I’ve never been a spirit partner to him in the same way that Kuriboh is, or even the Dark Magician was to the Pharaoh, he’s always been-_

“Wait, what Pharaoh? You mean like Professor Banner’s cat?” chimed in Syrus.

“Hey, don’t interrupt! I’m narrating.”

“Right. Sorry.”

_As I was saying, he’s always been kind and respectful to me, along with his other monsters, even if we don’t communicate with him on the same level, during duels or otherwise. He trusts in his Deck, and we do our best to help him in return._

_Or at least, that’s how it was until recently. I’m sure you remember when Yugi’s Deck went on tour a few months ago, right? As I recall, you and your friend Jaden ended up dueling against that Deck when it was stolen by a boy named Dimitri._

_Anyway, when Yugi was preparing to send his Deck on tour, instead of making a new Deck to use while his main Deck was away, he decided instead to take something of a vacation. His grandfather used to be something of an archeologist when he was younger, and while it was never as much as an interest for Yugi as Duel Monsters was, he decided to take the opportunity to do some exploring in Egypt without any mystical forces or world threatening villains getting in the way. Some-_

“He gets those too? Why is it always Duel Monsters that has the crazy stuff happen?”

“Ahem.”

“Sorry, being quiet again now.”

_Some of us monsters felt weird about being seperated from him for so long, and by such distance, since it’s been over a decade that we’d been with Yugi now, but he trusted that we’d all be ok without him, and vice versa. Minus, ah, the part where Dimitri ended up stealing us, I guess._

_That aside, Yugi went off on his trip to Alexandria, with plans to possibly enter a friendly tournament or two once he returned, to celebrate the conclusion of the Deck tour and a return to action as a duelist. But when he got back, he was... different._

_It was subtle at first. He was a bit more driven to win his matches, and wasn’t always as respectful to his opponents due to his focus. But as time went on, it got worse. He began playing more ruthlessly, using us as disposable tools rather than seeing us as the partners he had before, and yet paradoxially he started acting more possessive of us than ever, declaring that he’d never send us on another tour again, in case of another Dimitri. It truly seemed like he was heading down a darker path ever since he returned from Egypt. We had concerns, but what could we do?_

_Then, Duel Monsters Spirit Day came around here at Duel Academy. It’s a special event, since we’re able to physically manifest and join in on the festivites ourselves, as you saw – and in case you were wondering, no, I wasn’t the only spirit there that day – so it was a great opportunity to just… get away from all of it for a bit and unwind. It was so nice to get to see some friendly faces, even if it did tend a little towards overbearing sometimes._

_Of course, it couldn’t last forever, and as the day ended, I became simply a spirit once more, and had to return back to Yugi and his Deck. But, as I flew away from the island, I realized that I didn’t really want to go back. Yugi had been gradually getting worse, after all, and I was afraid of how things might progress over the coming months. So, I decided to just… stay, and worry about the consequences later._

* * *

“And… that’s why I’m here now,” Dark Magician Girl finished, “hiding in someone else’s Deck, and hoping that Yugi won’t be too angry when or if I go back.”

“Wow”, said Syrus, trying to digest all the information he’d just heard, “sounds like you’ve been through a lot, huh?”

“Yeah,” sighed Dark Magician Girl, lying down on the grass, “and I’m sorry for springing this all on you like this, but I wasn’t sure where else to go, and it was kind of a spur of the moment decision.”

“You know, there’s one thing I still don’t get,” mused Syrus.

“What’s that?”

“Well… why me? Why me and not, say, Jaden? I mean, you already dueled the guy after all. He even won!”

Dark Magician Girl gave a small chuckle. “I won’t lie, he was actually my first thought when I decided to stay. I decided against him, though, since he already had a spirit partner, and I didn’t want to step on any toes.”

Syrus blinked in surprise. “Wait, Jaden has a monster spirit pal?”

“Yup,” grinned Dark Magician Girl, “that cute little Winged Kuriboh of his! He actually used to be Yugi’s too, if I’m not mistaken. While I’m here, I’m technically your spirit partner, so you might actually get to see the guy yourself if you couldn’t before.”

“Huh. You know, thinking about it, that explains so much,” realized Syrus, as he recalled Jaden talking about being able to hear his cards, and other such oddities. “Wait, does this mean I’m gonna start being the weirdo who talks to a card now?”

Dark Magician Girl’s smile faltered a little. “You know, I… just realized I never really asked you if you were actually ok with any of this. I’m sure I could find someone else if I really needed to, but...”

“No no no,” Syrus blurted out before she could continue, “you’re totally welcome to stay with me! I’d love it! I mean, that is, I’d be cool with it! Yeah, and I’m sure I can figure out a way to work you into my Deck! I don’t really know how yet, but I can work something out, and...”

“Ok,” giggled Dark Magician Girl, cutting off Syrus’s rambling, “Just a ‘yes’ would have been fine, but I think I get the idea. So… I guess that means I’ll be staying with you for now!”

Syrus cheered, and after a bit more conversation, Dark Magician Girl faded back into her card as the evening sun set. Syrus wasn’t quite sure how he was going to focus on classes tomorrow knowing a cute magician was just hanging out in his Deck at all times, but it sure was going to motivate him to pay more attention to the next lecture about Spellcasters!

* * *

“Mr. Kaiba, a word, please.”

The CEO of KaibaCorp looked up from his desk. “What is it, Roland? I’m very busy with arranging the implementation of the new virtual reality dueling systems in Kaiba Land, so this had better be important.”

“Well, sir,” said Kaiba’s right-hand man, “according to some of the staff at Duel Academy, there are rumors going around that one of the first year students is in possession of a card that should only be owned by Yugi Muto.”

Kaiba scowled. “You came in here and interrupted my work just to let me know about the latest schoolyard gossip? He probably just swiped it when Yugi’s Deck was on tour a few months ago, that is if the story’s even true in the first place.”

“I have reason to believe it is true, sir,” continued Roland, unphased, “as Yugi Muto himself has contacted us on this matter. He would like to discuss it with you.”

“Yugi wants to talk, huh? It’s been a while,” mused Kaiba. “All right. Put him through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry this took a month and a half. Merry late Christmas everyone.
> 
> Wait, there's no actual dueling in this chapter? That's it, I'm unsubscribing.


End file.
